


Left on the Beach

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace





	Left on the Beach

Right before their very eyes, the zeppelins simply....disappeared. For a long time the two people on the beach stood in stunned silence, staring blankly at the place where their transport was supposed to be waiting.

"You know," the Doctor said conversationally, "This isn't really what I had in mind for this trip."

"You don't say," Rose deadpanned as she sank to the sand with a sigh and tugged the Doctor down next to her.

"Well, I had hoped that for our anniversary we could have more warm, romantic places and less being left on beaches." He paused as he realized what he'd said and shot her a nervous glance. "I mean, I'm not sorry we're left here of course, I mean, I'm sorry we're left here right now, but not in general, in this universe...you're not sorry, are you? I mean, I'm..."

Rose laughed, reaching for his hand and placing it on her belly. "Does it look like I'm sorry we're both in this universe?"

"Right, yeah, right, I knew that, course I knew that. Just wanted to, you know, check." He tugged on his ear self-consciously before stopping abruptly and giving Rose a wide-eyed look. "Wait, are you...I mean, does this mean?"

He cut off when Rose reached over and tapped his jaw closed, saying softly. "It means exactly what you think it means. And I am not sorry, nor do I have regrets. In fact..." It was her turn to be cut off by the Doctor abruptly kissing her, his arms wrapped as far around her as they could go.


End file.
